My best friend's a wolf!
by The Typhon Serpent
Summary: Birchpaw, Or Birchkit, and his life in the clans new home. A dream from Starclan forces him to leave and find Graystripe. But he discovers a much more complex plot on the way. Written while The New Prophesy was still being released. One of my early fics.
1. The new apprentice

Birchpaw (Birchkit) watched the rising sun, full of the knowledge that he was now an apprentice. The first apprentice, in fact, to hold vigil in Thunderclans new territory. Leafchaser (Leafpaw) emerged from the medicine cats' den and shook the scraps of moss from her fur, "You can speak now, the vigil is over."

Birchpaw sighed with relief, "Can I go hunting now?" Leafchaser purred with amusement at the kits enthusiasm, "Of course."

Birchpaw ran out of the bushes where the clan made their camp. All he wanted to do was run around telling everyone about how he was an apprentice. Suddenly, he bowled headfirst into a large gray fur ball. It was Adderpup, a wolf. The wolves were fascinating, dog-like creatures that lived in 'Packs' not far from the forest. Adderpup was still a puppy, not much larger than a cat, who had befriended the four clans. He wagged his tail excitedly and yapped, "I heard from Mousefur yesterday that you were becoming a student, err, apprentice!" Birchpaw puffed out his chest with pride, "Yep, I'm Birch_paw_ now."

"Oh, wow! I can't wait to be a student! Who's your mentor?"

"Brambleclaw, I'm his fist apprentice!"

Birchpaw heard a howl, and Adderpup's tail sagged, "Aww, that's my mom, oh well, I'll see you at the gathering tonight, right?" Birchpaw panicked, he had completely forgotten about the gathering! "Um, maybe, I'll have to ask Firestar."

"Okay, Bye!"

* * *

More chapters coming soon! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Body and soul

Birchpaw was shaking excitedly as they approached Star Land, the new gathering place. Gathering traditions had changed a bit, following the similar traditions of the wolf packs. Now, each clan and pack would bring a piece of fresh-kill to share with everyone. The wolves would bring huge animals like deer, which were these hoofed creatures with hard things growing out of their heads called antlers. Each cat and wolf would feast until they had a bellyache, and there was always something to bring home for the kits. The clans became strangely generous, Firestar always made sure to bring something big like a rabbit or a bird, even in leafbare!

They got closer to the rocky home of clan gathering, and Birchpaw could smell Swiftpack, the pack that Adderpup belonged to. Lightningpack Darkpack, Shadowclan, and Windclan were there, too. Birchpaw looked into the clearing, both packs had brought a deer, and the Alpha of Swiftpack, Shadowmoon, was talking with Ashstar (Ashfoot).

"Birchpaw!"

Birchpaw reared around to see the lolling tongue of Adderpup. His tail wagged with excitement, like it always does.

"Adderpup, hey!"

"I was just about to go see the stars, want to come?"

"Sure!"

The stars were the whole reason this place was called Star Land. It was the same place that Squirrelhunter (Squirrelpaw) had dreamed about, so you could see the stars reflected in the salty water, as if they were on land. Many cats and wolves were gathered on the cliff over the stars, he even noticed that Leopardstar and Goldenmoon, Alpha of Lightningpack, were approaching the hill.

The water reflected the moon at three times its size; it felt almost as if Birchpaw could touch it. A silly dream, he was aware of, but still a dream. Adderpup's sister, Redpup, was sitting so that the moonlight reflected her sandy red fur. Treepelt, who was mother to Adderpup, glanced behind her to make sure he was all right.

The stars seemed to consume Birchpaw, his eyes became oddly heavy, but he didn't want to close them. His surroundings melted into a small clearing where he looked up to see the face of . . . Feathertail?

Birchpaw became suddenly aware, he was dreaming! Immediately, he stood up and assessed himself, Feathertail purred with amusement.

"Birchpaw, I have something important to tell you."

"I-I'm ready, w-whatever it is I can do it!"

"Firestar has a dying soul, even in accepting a new deputy, his heart had a void. Birchpaw, my father is alive. Tell my brother that he must help you find him!"

"But your brother isn't here, Stonefur left with the tribe!"

"I know, and you must meet him on the journey! Go Birchpaw, or the body will die along with the soul!"

I haven't even had this story in for a week, and look at the reviews! I'm so happy :D


	3. Crowfeather joins the fight

Birchpaw was sitting with Adderpup, sharing some meat between the two of them. He recalled the strange dream that he had, Feathertail's words still echoed in his mind _the body will die with the soul_

" . . . And she just disappeared with her surroundings and I woke up!"

"I don't believe you!"

"No, it really happened!"

"Whoa, no kidding? That's strange, like when Goldenmoon speaks with Moonpack!"

Birchpaw gave Adderpup a confused look, "Moonpack?"

"It's a lot like Starclan, but it's wolf ancestors! They live on the moon!"

Birchpaw almost laughed, "The _moon_?"

Adderpup sensed the humor in Birchpaw's reaction, "Don't laugh, it's no sillier than Starclan living in the stars! I never laugh at your warrior ancestors!"

Birchpaw felt suddenly guilty, "I'm sorry, I guess it just struck me as weird."

"Well, they don't actually LIVE on the moon, more like they watch us from the moon. Kind of like the moon is one eye and the sun is another, so that they can guide us when we hunt."

Shadowmoon signaled for her pack to move out, which meant that the gathering was over. Each clan thanked the three packs and took what they could carry from the fresh-kill. The wolves took the bones and the rest of the meat to bury and share with the queens. Adderpup gathered a few bones and waved his tail good-bye. Firestar was helping his deputy, Dustpelt, carry part of a deer leg. For the fist time, Birchpaw noticed Firestar's depressed look, his eyes seemed sunken in and his tail drooped slightly. Somehow, Birchpaw knew, the body had already begun to die.

Birchpaw silently stalked a rabbit; he was in the tall grass near Windclan territory, a small wind carried his sent to the rabbit, which dashed away.

"Berries!" Birchpaw shouted in frustration, but the wind carried another scent, the scent of Windclan. Fortunately, the wind was on Birchpaw's side now. He stalked the warrior until he could see its black and white pelt. Pouncing, the warrior didn't even put up a fight when Birchpaw pinned him to the ground.

"Who are you, this is Thunderclan territory!"

He loved saying that.

"Birchpaw, it's me!"

"Crowfeather?"

Birchpaw got up and bushed off Crowfeather. Tawnypelt and he were always welcome in the clan, IF they weren't hunting.

"May I ask what you are doing here, boundaries of the clan apply to all cats."

Crowfeather took a deep breath before he continued, "Okay, I had a dream from Starclan, Feathertail said, 'Patrol the edge of Thunderclan territory, and find my fathers savior.' So I came here."

"That's unbelievable!"

"I knew you'd find it stupid, it was probably that mouse I ate, or maybe-"

Bramblepaw cut him off, "No! I had a dream from Feathertail, too!"

Crowfeather looked at him with a confused face, "So _you're _the cat I have to travel with?"

"How are you surprised!" Bramblepaw retorted.

"Sorry, I was just expecting, you know, Firestar or a medicine cat or something, not a newfound apprentice!"

"Newfound? Hah, watch this!"

Bramblepaw attempted to stand on his hind legs while slashing his claws; he instead, tripped over his own tail and fell backwards with his head at Crowfeather's feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey!"

Birchpaw stood up and shook the dust from his pelt before he continued, "Did Feathertail say when we had too leave?" It took Crowfeather a minute before he stopped laughing.

"He he, ahem, yes, she said we must meet at dawn tomorrow and head towards the mountain where the Tribe lives."

"What? But, but I need more time to prepare, I thought-"

"Starclan can't wait forever! Tell no one, and if you can, try to get some traveling herbs from Leafchaser, we meet at Star Land tomorrow."

Birchpaw made his way up the hill the next morning, he hoped that his mother wouldn't worry; she had been depressed enough after his two siblings died. He arrived; Crowfeather wasn't there yet, but someone else was! Without thinking, he ran towards it and landed on its neck, pulling it up by the scruff!

"Birchpaw, get off me!"

It was only Adderpup.

"Adderpup, what are you doing here?"

Adderpup looked Birchpaw over a bit before he said, "Of course, you're the one!"

"One what?"

"Okay, last night, I had a dream from Moonpack! They said to go here and wait for a cat that will save the pack, a cat with birch for fur!"

Birchpaw could hardly believe his ears, how could two sets of warrior ancestors be waiting for him to save the forest? His thoughts were interrupted by Crowfeather's footsteps.

"I guess this little scrap's coming with us, then?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, we could use some extra muscles, lets go."


	4. Journey to the mountains

Birchpaw couldn't help but notice how much leaner Adderpup had gotten. He was beginning to look less like a puppy and more like a wolf. Crowfeather could care less, he was just happy to have something else to do the hunting.

Adderpup was terrible at climbing though; Birchpaw was always looking behind his back to see Adderpup stumbling along the cliff. Last time he was here, all Birchpaw could remember was snow, so it was a lot easier to get around this time, and they discovered a few trails that had been frozen over before.

They stopped to rest and poor Adderpup couldn't stop panting.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Do you two smell that?"

Crowfeather's words stopped them, Birchpaw opened his moth and Adderpup sniffed the air.

"Smell kind of like mud." Said Adderpup.

"No, it smells kind of like Stormfur!"

As if answering Crowfeather's statement, a large gray cat leapt down from an upper cliff! Rather than landing on Crowfeather or Birchpaw, he landed directly on Adderpup, knocking him off-balance! Adderpup struggled, but didn't want to fall off the cliff.

"I've got him, run!"

"Stormfur, you mouse-brained fool, that's Adderpup, he's a friend!" Crowfeather yowled.

Adderpup whined in agreement and Stormfur stepped off his back.

"Really? A _dog_?"

"I'm a wolf you little-"

Birchpaw flicked his tail against Adderpup's nose, "He's not a dog, it's um, an _unfortunate_ family resemblance."

Crowfeather signaled for silence and turned towards Stormfur, "We can explain later, more important things are happening now."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Feathertail came to me, I guess this is the 'kitten to lead us'"

"I'M NOT A KITTEN!"

"Birchpaw, be quiet. What did she tell you about us?"

"Just that my father is alive and that 'a kitten will lead us to him'. I didn't expect you or this _wolf_, as you call him."

Adderpup wagged his tail, "I'm here on my own business, and my name is Adderpup."

"Well, Stone Teller got a sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, too, so he's expecting us. We should go."

Stormfur led them down the rocky cliff towards the valley while Adderpup lagged behind once again. Birchpaw kept pace with Stormfur so he could ask him some questions.

"Hey, do you remember me?"

"Um, Birchkit, right? Or I guess its Birchpaw now."

A slight flicker of memory registered in Birchpaw's mind, "How's Brook?"

"Pregnant."

Crowfeather nearly burst out laughing, "I should have seen it coming, when's she due?"

"Any day now, I wanted to stick around for the birth, but we have to leave as soon as possible."

They approached the valley; it looked a lot prettier when it wasn't covered in snow. The first time Birchpaw came here, it was leaf-bare. Stone Teller was waiting at the waterfall at nodded at their approach.

"A dog, The Tribe if Endless Hunting said you would bring a strange friend."

"I'M NOT A DOG! DOGS ARENT WORTHY TO LICK MY-"

"Adderpup!"

Crowfeather silenced him. Although, Birchpaw could understand why it was such an insult to be called a dog.

"Birchkit, right? Aren't you a to-be, now?"

"Yes, and my name is Birchpaw, not Birchkit."

"And Crowfeather, one of our saviors."

Crowfeather looked embarrassed and simply nodded.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting told me that it is best you leave tomorrow, I will give you strengthening herbs and you are welcome to eat. We have much, much food since Stormfur taught us to fish."

Now Stormfur looked embarrassed.

* * *

Please review, It inspires me, really! 


	5. He smells like you

**Swiftpack**

**Alpha**

Shadowmoon- Completely black she-wolf

**Beta**

Bloodfur- Dark gray male wolf with a white tail

**Student- Rabbittail**

**Gamma (Wolf Medicine cat)**

Figtree- Sandy brown male wolf

**Fighters**

Fuzzleaf- Male; dark gray with white blotches

**Student- Fiercetail**

Juniperear- Male; completely gray

Sharptooth- Female; brown with black muzzle

Bearfighter- Female; blond, almost brown

**Student- Hypertail**

Treepelt- Female; very light, almost white, gray wolf (Mother of Redpup and Adderpup)

Barkpaw- Male; black with brown paws

* * *

The two cats made their way down the mountain. Adderpup had run off to hunt, and Stormfur went to look for a less rough way down. The sun was beating down on Birchpaw's neck, his paws worn out with the journey. Crowfeather's eyes drooped as he sniffed the air.

"Um, where are we?"

Birchpaw shook himself awake, his surroundings became stranger. They were lost.

"Aww, Crowfeather, where is this place?"

"Relax, okay? Stormfur knows this mountain, if we stay in one place, maybe he'll find us!"

Birchpaw heard a rustle, followed by a faint whisper. He opened his mouth and tasted the air, it smelled like a cat! A pretty orange tabby emerged from the bushes, one of her lips curled in a growl.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question!" snapped Crowfeather.

"As if it were any of your business, the call me Leafstar! And you are trespassing on my tribe's territory!"

Birchpaw approached Leafstar, "I thought that there was only one tribe in these mountains, we're only passing through, so we mean no harm one way or the other."

Leafstar's tail fluffed up, "HAH, I take it you are friends with The Tribe of Rushing Waters! They live in the valley while we rule the forests, I am the leader of The Tribe of Hidden Shadows!"

Crowfeather tried to stay as calm as possible, "Please, we are lost, and we didn't know we were in your territory."

Leafstar's pelt smoothed down, "I suppose I do have the advantage against you, since I know this territory better! Come with me, I think I have one of your friends."

Birchpaw began to panic as she led them down the cliff, had they captured Adderpup and Stormfur? He felt like he was being held captive as they approached the top of a cliff. Birchpaw looked down, there was another valley, but this one had a thick array of trees.

"Welcome to The Forest of Shadows." Leafstar said as they ran down towards the trees. They came towards a small clearing inside of the thick forest, Birchpaw heard someone yell, "Leafstar's back!" followed by a bunch of excited meows.

A completely white she-cat came ran towards them, "Leafstar, who's this?"

"Frostpaw, this is . . . I'm sorry."

"Crowfeather."

"And I'm Birchpaw."

"I'm Frostpaw!"

"Don't welcome them, they're not supposed to be here!" Leafstar turned towards Crowfeather, "I'm going to get your friend, wait here, and don't try any funny stuff."

Frostpaw waited until she left before she turned to them, "Don't listen to her, she's cranky today."

"What is this place?" asked Birchpaw.

"This is the home of our tribe, over there is Browstar, and that's Grizzlepelt and Spirithunter, they're siblings, and that's Tigerstripe, Icecloud and Sunfrost,"

Frostpaw continued to point out the various warriors when Leafstar returned with a gray cat at her side.

"There they are, Graystripe, the little one smells like you."

* * *

Um, not sure if you all like your characters, I cant get into much detail because I don't know you that well. So please review and tell me stuff like gender, favorite cat breed, and most importantly: if you like it!

PS. I can take your name out if you want.


	6. Family reunion

Crowfeather was distracted by Frostpaw, and didn't see Graystripe.

"Leafstar, I don't recognize him."

Birchpaw became suddenly excited.

"I-it's Birchpaw, remember? I was Goldenflower's kit!"

Graystripe paused, ". . . I suppose you WOULD be apprentice age by now, you've grown up so much!"

Birchpaw purred with pride, "You should see Thunderclan's new territory! Dustpelt found this area of trees where almost every rabbit in the forest lives, we use it to train apprentices."

"Has, has Firestar found a new deputy?"

"Yeah, it's Dustpelt."

"Good."

"GOOD?"

Crowfeather approached them, his fur almost bristling, "How is that GOOD? He nearly died when he had to appoint a new deputy!"

"I'm sorry, but Firestar's my best friend, if something should happen to me, I want him to move on. I understand that we've been through a lot together, but I won't always be there."

Birchpaw suddenly remembered something, about someone who wasn't there, either. Crowfeather remembered it, too as his tail drooped.

"Birchpaw, can I talk to you, over here?"

Birchpaw followed him until they were out of Graystripe's hearing range, "Listen, you wouldn't remember this, but Stormfur said that he should tell his father about Feathertail. We really don't need something to spoil the mood, either."

Birchpaw nodded.

"BIRCHKIT!"

A meow of excitement caused Birchpaw to turn, it was Cody! The kind tabby ran towards them and smelled Birchpaw's fur.

"Cody, what about your Two-legs? Aren't you a kitty pet?"

Graystripe approached them, "She helped me escape form the Two-leg nest. Her Two-legs abandoned her, and she mentioned that she knew Thunderclan."

Crowfeather felt sad, "I'm sorry, Cody, but that's how two-legs are."

Leafstar joined them, "Actually, I was surprised that Cody was a pet. She's really adjusted to tribe life, and she's an excellent hunter."

"Never mind me, how are you Birchkit?"

"I'm an apprentice, so you can call me Birchpaw, now!"

"That's wonderful!"

Cody became suddenly embarrassed and shrank back a few inches, "I-I'm sorry, it feels almost like you were my kit."

"Aw, Cody!" Birchkit nuzzled Cody's fur, "I missed you when you left, and I wish there was some way you could stay in the clans."

A silvery-white female cat approached the group, she limped slightly and Birchpaw noticed that her front left paw was broken. Frostpaw nodded at her.

"This is Icecloud."

Icecloud turned towards Leafstar, "We found some intruders on out territory, a cat and some sort of dog."

"I heard that!"

Birchpaw pricked his ears at the sound of the voice, "Adderpup!"

Stormfur and Adderpup were sitting near a nettle patch, guarded closely by two other cats. Leafstar followed Birchkit.

"Are they friends of yours?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Snowfeather, Rippednose, let them go!"

The two cats backed down slowly, allowing Adderpup to pass.

"I'm sorry, Birchpaw! We got lost, or else we would have found you!"

"I'm fine, don't beat yourself up over it!"

Stormfur fell into a sort of trance as soon as he saw Graystripe. Graystripe rushed towards Stormfur and began licking him.

"My kit, my kit! I'm so happy you're OK!"

"Um, I need to tell you something . . . about Feathertail."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, Ravenpaw told me when I left to find you."

* * *

PLEASE DO NOT MAIL ME ABOUT YOUR CAT CHARACTERS! Just leave them in the review page! Reason being, I don't check my E-mail that often. Thanks for the reviews, and happy soon-to-be summer! 


	7. Playing ritual

Even in Green Leaf, the mountains became cold at night. Birchpaw and Cody cuddled together for warmth inside of a small den where the warriors slept. A single drop of dew fell from some moss on the ceiling and landed on Birchpaw's nose. He lifted himself up and stretched, blinking his eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Adderpup was sitting outside watching the sunrise.

"Hi Adderpup, is something wrong?" Birchpaw asked as he approached Adderpup. Something was obviously wrong; Adderpup usually seemed so jumpy in the morning, now he seemed depressed.

"Redpup and I turned 4 moons old last night. I should have become a student along with her."

"Adderpup, that's great!"

"No, it isn't! I know I should be happy that I was chosen for this journey, but my name should be Adder_tail_, now! I should be sleeping in the Student den with Redtail!"

"Haha, not anymore!"

Birchpaw ran over to a fallen log on the other side of the clearing, Adderpup followed him as Birchpaw leapt onto it.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing ritual!" Birchpaw assessed himself and tried to look as important as possible, "We gather here today to recognize Adderpup's acceptance into student hood! I hereby ask Moonpack to look upon this pup, and be happy with my decision!" Adderpup felt excited and began to laugh while Birchpaw continued, "In the name of Moonpack, it is decided! From herein, you shall be known as Addertail! So says Moonpack!"

Birchpaw leapt off of the log and playfully landed on Addertail, the two of them rolled around playfully in the dirt.

"See, Adder_tail_, was that so hard?"

"Oh, you are going to get it!"

Addertail chased Birchpaw around in circles, tossing up dew until Icecloud showed up, "You two are going to wake up the dead with that racket!"

"Sorry, Icecloud." They said in unison.

"Is there any way to calm you two down?"

Birchpaw thought for a moment until he was interrupted by Addertail, "Can you tell us what happened to your paw?"

"What, this? I was born with it." She lowered her head and licked the twisted paw, "It doesn't hurt, really! How about an interesting story?"

"There's no time for that."

Leafstar approached them with Graystripe and Stormfur at her side, "We're escorting them back to their camp. I haven't decided the patrol yet, but you and Wolfhorse will be in it." Graystripe began walking towards the warriors den, "I'll wake up Crowfeather and Cody to tell them." Stormfur followed him and Leafstar turned towards Addertail and Birchpaw, "Is Cody coming with you?"

Birchpaw paused, "I-I don't know where she would go, Firestar wouldn't let her into the clan as a warrior."

"What about a Den-mother?"

Birchpaw looked at Addertail, "A Den-mother?"

"Well, you told me that Cody took care of you when Ferncloud couldn't, that's what a Den-mother does! If the mother of a pup dies or can't take care of her pup, the Den-mother takes care of it!"

Cody walked over to the others and shook her fur.

"Cody, do you want to join our clan?" Birchpaw asked.

"Um, I'm not warrior material, besides, that's Firestar's decision."

"No, as a Den-mother, to take care of sick kits!" Addertail chipped in.

Birchpaw became excited, "Please, Cody? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee?"

Icecloud laughed, "Yeah, Cody, Pllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee?"

Cody sighed, "Oh, okay."

* * *

Please review! I love your reviews! Oh, and it's something different about Feathertail that Stormfur had to tell Graystripe, NOT her death ;). 


	8. Yep

**Prologue thingy:**

Two wolves made their way through the forest, one was a light gray, almost misty-silver. The other was a light red. The red wolf paused and sat down, seeming depressed. The other wolf turned around and faced her, "Flametail, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Silvertail."

"Don't give me that now, something's wrong."

Flametail wailed, "When will the Disappearances stop? I heard that Swiftpack just lost one of their pups!"

"What do you care? Lightningpack is thriving! I know you're depressed since Earthcloud Disappeared, but our pack hasn't had a Disappearance for moons!"

"But Earthcloud was-"

"Special to you, I know. He was like a brother to me, as well. But as long as our pack thrives, we can't be concerned about others."

"You're so mean! How do you think Redtail felt when her brother Disappeared? And what would we do if the clans started becoming victims?"

Silvertail dropped her head and nuzzled Flametail, "Calm down, okay? We still have each other, right?"

"I-I guess."

"No, you know! Now buck up!"

Flametail jerked onto her feet and pricked her ears, "Do you hear that?"

Silvertail raised her head, "It's Snowmoon's battle howl!"

* * *

The patrol was ready to leave. It consisted of Addertail, Stormfur, Graystripe, Cody, Birchpaw, and the tribe cats. The tribe cats included: Autumn Leaf Reflecting Stars, or Leafstar, Ice That Falls From Clouds, or Icecloud, and Wolf That Herds The Human Horse, or Wolfhorse.

Leafstar bid her Tribe good-bye; Birchpaw was ready to head for sun-goes-down. He began to walk in the direction of The Tribe of Rushing Waters, and Graystripe turned to him, "Wrong way."

Birchpaw was confused, "This is the quickest route back to Thunderclan."

"We aren't going to Thunderclan, not yet anyway."

Addertail turned around, "Why not?"

"I told Graystripe about Feathertail," Said Stormfur, "We can't leave until we get her kits."

"KITS! WHEN DID SHE HAVE KITS? I THOUGHT YOU HAD TO TELL GRAYSTRIPE ABOUT HOW SHE DIED!" Crowfeather screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No," said Graystripe, "He told me that already."

Stormfur sighed, "I-it happened a while ago, Feathertail told me just before she died that she was in love with Ravenpaw. The kits were born on his farm just before she died. She told me that I had to take care of them if she didn't make it."

Graystripe continued, "And Ravenpaw told ME that he wanted his kits to be raised in Thunderclan. I promised him that if I find Thunderclan, I'd go back to get my grandchildren."

Birchpaw's mouth was still gaping, how could Feathertail have had kits without the clans knowing it? But, now wasn't the time to worry about that, the sooner they got to Ravenpaw's farm, the better.

Wolfhorse let them up a steep cliff; she was supposedly the one who knew the quickest way through these mountains. She shook her shaggy brown fur and looked behind her at the others, "Almost there." She said.

Birchpaw couldn't see, but it would have helped if his eyes were open. He couldn't look down, and settled for following the scents of the others. Each paw made its way blindly to the next firm spot, until he hit solid ground. His paws scraped against flat stone until Addertail pushed him up. He could smell Wolfhorse sitting next to him, "Little kit, are you okay?" Birchpaw was too scared to argue as she continued, "You can open your eyes, now."

"Promise?"

"Come on, now, we only have a little ways to go."

Birchpaw slowly opened his eyes. They were standing on a plateau; below he could see land where a noble forest used to be.

"That's it," Said Wolfhorse, "Now look down."

Birchpaw walked with shaking paws to the edge of the plateau and looked down to see Ravenpaw's farm directly below them. Addertail pranced over to Birchpaw, "Is that where we're going?"

"Yep."

"Looks pretty steep."

"Yep."

"Race you?"

"Yep."

* * *

XD I nuts, I know. 


	9. The Dissapearences

Rosekit, Strongkit, and Timidkit. Each one with the spunk and beauty of his or her mother. Birchpaw understood why Ravenpaw couldn't bear to leave them. They had only been in the valley for a few moments when Rosekit began batting at the tails of her two brothers. Leafstar and the other tribe cats had left to inspect the camp while Cody, Ravenpaw, Addertail, Birchpaw, Graystripe, and Stormfur colappsed.

At least for a few moments . . .

"Birchpaw, Birchpaw!"

"What is it, Timidkit?"

"That cat with the orange fur wanted to see you and Addertail!"

Addertail perked his ears and stood up while Birchpaw streatched and yawned, "What would Leafstar want?"

Addertail shrugged and a Calico named Robincrest approached them, "While you were gone, I saw some wolves in the forest. Leafstar wanted me to take you to them and ask if Addertail knew who they were."

Robincrest signaled with her tail for the two of them to follow and Timidkit attempted to come along.

"No, Timidkit, stay with your siblings." Said Birchpaw.

"But I want to explore! I've never been outside the barn!"

Crowfeather purred with laughter, "Now, who does he remind me of?"

Birchpaw rolled his eyes, "OK, but stick around, I don't want you to get hurt." Birchpaw remembered nearly breaking his neck on a stone cliff when he was little, "And don't go wandering off."

Timidkit nodded and rushed to the lead next to Robincrest, "Hi!"

Robincrest took no notice as she began to lead the group away from the clearing and towards a small hollow where there were three fuzzy shaped napping down below.

Timidkit's eyes widened, "Woah, they're HUGE! How did you capture them?"

Addertail curled his lip to show his sharp teeth and turned to Timidkit, "Wolves are not savage beasts, we will go willingly if it means avoiding a fight!" Timidkit shrank back and Addertail looked embarassed as he turned to one of the cats that were standing guard, "Whitefrost, right?"

The cat nodded, shaking her head to show off her white fur.

"May I go down to meet them, and take Timidkit with me?"

Timidkit looked a bit scared as Whitefrost turned to a fluffy black cat, "Rougefang, this is Addertail, he can take it from here." The two cats left and Addertail motioned for Timidkit to follow him ito the hollow. Timidkit's legs shook as the ran down the slope and into the clearing. A brown-and-cinnamon wolf got up and streatched his legs, he towered above Timidkit as the poor kitten hid beind Addertail. The cinnamon wolf chuckled, "Flametail, Silvertail, take a look at this." A redish-grey wolf and a slivery wolf raised their heads and yawned their greeting to Addertail.

Addertail wagged his tail, "Flamefeather, what are you doing here?" the male wolf smiled as the two students beside his rised, "Looking for you," Said the redish wolf, "We were driven from the Lightningpack camp by our fellow wolves! Silvertail and I arrived just in time to save Flamefeather and find your scent-trail leading to the mountains!"

"And not just Lightningpack," continued Silvertail, "we caught wind of some troubles in the other packs, too! Everyone thought you had been victim to the Dissapearences when you left, but then we fount your scent and followed it here!"

Birchpaw was confused as he walked into the hollow, "The Dissapearences?"

Addertail sighed and turned to Birchpaw, "I guess it's time SOMEONE knew. For a few moons, now, wolves from various packs have been dissapearing, we called it the 'Dissapearences'. It was no big deal, really, the normal wolf will howl in mourning and then carry on with their lives. But things got serious when pups and mothers dissapeared. Even Lilymoon, former leader of Waterpack, dissapeared."

"Um, it gets worse." Said Flamefeather.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Earthcloud and Lilymoon, they were among the attakers."

**I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!**

**I'm sorry it's been so long sinse I updated, I really am! I'm also sorry if your character wasn't mentioned in this chapter, let me know if he/she wasn't! Also, many of you have been asking me questions about my story, I answered most of them in my forum.**


	10. From Snowpack to Dogpack

.While Rosekit and Strongkit stared in awe at the fully-grown wolves, Timidkit earned his name by shyfully keeping his distance. The she-wolf named Silvertail approached him where he was hiding behind Ravenpaw, "Hey there little one."

Timidkit jumped and arched his back while Ravenpaw chuckled, "He's a little bit shy."

"That's OK, I won't bite, why don't you come and join us, we are howling. Or-how do you cats say it?-Sharing toungs."

"Go on," Said Ravenpaw nosing Timidkit towards the group. Timidkits' shaking legs walked over to the small group where Birchpaw had just told the story of how Addertail and he 'played ritual'.

"It sounds a lot like another story we like to tell." said Flamefeather.

"Do tell." Said Cody.

"Well," Said Flamefeather, "way back when, during the time when cats were still magestic beasts, there were FIVE packs. Waterpack, Lightningpack, Swiftpack, Darkpack, ans Snowpack. Each pack owned a different part of the territory, and Snowpack owned the rather large territory around the lake."

"Which is why we no longer use the lake territory." Said Addertail.

"But how come Snowpack left?" Asked Graystripe.

"Please, let me finish. Now, one day a bunch of humans moved in. This was back when humans had dark skin and portable dens that folded up.They made a camp next to the lake, and Snowpack came to be used to them. One day, a foolish young student wandered into the camp and found out that the humans would give her free food. Snowpack became soft and venerable, but there was a younger sister to the foolish student, her name was Coyotepup, and her friends called her Coyote. During a pack meeting, she delivered the message of Snowpacks' betrayl after Snowpack didn't show up for the meeting. There were only a few members of Snowpack left, and each one had a dreamn from Moonpack saying that Coyote must visit them in a cave on the side of a mountain. They all journeyed out to find the cave, but Coyote became very ill on the journey. Her friends feared that she would die without becoming a student. With no pack leader, they performed and honorary ritual, and Coyotepup became Coyotetail."

Stormfur stared in awe, "Woah."

"But wait," Said Birchpaw, "I'm confused, what happened to Snowpack?"

Flametail rose, "May I?"

Flamefeather nodded.

"Coyote found out that the humans would destroy us if we did not drive them out. She rallyed all of the packs and drove out the humans, but Snowpack left with them. Coyote and her friends joined Waterpack and she eventually became Coyotemoon, at the next meeting, she declared that Snowpack had betrayed them all. Snowpack's territoy was not to be owned by ANY pack. And Snowpack would therein be referred to as Dogpack."

Timidkit's eyes widened, "So THAT'S why wolves don't like to be called dogs!"

Silvertail nodded, "It's a great insult among us, we beleive that Dogpack mutated because of their disloyalties, that's why dogs look so much different from us."

Timidkit smiled, obviously no longer afraid of the wolves.

**Dear Renwolf,**

**Your character coming up in the next chapter ;)**

**Dear Grayfrost,**

**You can still be in my story, but I need your character info before the next chapter!**


	11. RAVENTALON, PEACEKEEPER!

Birchpaw dreamed, they had just began the journey back and were sleeping in a small cave until daylight. Birchpaw found himself on the island, at "Starland", as the wolves called it. He saw Feathertail looking at him.

"Birchpaw, someone wants to meet you."

There was a russling behind a nearby tree and a beautiful white-and-brown wolf appeared. Her eyes were a lovely amber color, beautiful and filled with wisdom. Birchpaw stared in awe, "C-Coyote?"

The wolf nodded.

Feathertail had left them alone, dissapearing behind some trees.

"Birchpaw," Coyote said, each word beautifully shimmering, "Each wolf you see is a child of mine, and all of my children are in danger. It is a danger that Thunderclan onece knew too well."

Birchpaw thought for a moment, silence gripping the island, "You mean Tigerstar?"

"Him, and others as well. Ones that haunted the forest before your time, some even before Firestar's time, during Blustar's reign."

He recalled, to the best of his memory, taled that the elders would talk of, "Like Brokentail, and . . . Scourge?"

Coyote nodded.

"But, how, Coyote? They are all dead!"

"And where do their spirits roam? Certainly not with Starclan or Moonpack, nor The Tribe of Endless Hunting. They are like fleas, which live on the flesh of others. But these fleas can burrow much, MUCH deeper, all the way to a warriors brain, driving them mad! It is their life now, wearing out a body and then finding another! But now, they have found very powerful bodies, ones that can defeat cats and seek revenge! REVENGE, BIRCHPAW, THEY SEEK REVENGE! BIRCHPAW, WAKE UP, YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE! BIRCHPAW!"

A plesant dream became dangerously close to a nightmare as Birchpaw's surroundings melted and Coyote's voice became Addertail's. He blinked his eyes open and noticed Addertail shaking him, "Addertail, I'm okay. Cut that out!"

Addertail stopped and took a step back while Birchpaw yawnwd and shook some dust from his coat.

"Are you sure? You were tossing in your sleep."

"Yes, posotive. Why did you wake me up anyway?"

"There's a wolf from Waterpack outside."

Birchpaw lept up and walked outside, what would another wolf be doing this far into the mountains? He found himself looking at a tired grey she-wolf that he didn't recognize. She was speaking with Flamefeather and turned around when Birchpaw and Addertail emerged, "Birchpaw?"

He nodded.

"I am Smokejumper of Waterpack.Somthing has happened. I think it's time that both you and Addertail knew about this."

The three of them sat down, and Addertail looked just as confused as Birchpaw when Smokejumper began to explain, "This happened quite some time ago, not long after the clans moved in. Each Alpha received the same dream from Moonpack. It was a warning, it said, 'The packs AND the clans will be in grave danger, only snake and plant may save them.'"

Birchpaw swallowed, "Snake and . . . plant?"

"Birch and Adder!" Addertail realized with a start.

Smokejumper nodded, "We didn't make the connection until you two started being such good friends. But we still didn't know what would happen, so we held a meeting with the clan leaders, and we all decided that it was best to wait a while to tell you."

Addertail looked like he was ready to panic at this point, "So they're in danger now? Even Swiftpack and Thunderclan?"

She sighed, "I-I'm not sure how to explain it! The packs all joined together, and Eaglemoon, our Alpha, he wasn't himself! There was somthing in his eyes, in everybody's eyes, like Eaglemoon-that-wasn't-Eaglemoon! The Eaglemoon-that-wasn't demanded that I bring him the ones mentioned in the prophesy or he would attack the clans!"

Birchpaw realized how guilty she felt and tried to comfort her, "That's okay, anyone else would have done the same thing, even me!"

Crowfeather, who had been listening with Stormfur while the others watched the kits, got a strangley malicious look on his face, "So now, we can alert the clans and lead an attack!"

"NO!" Smokejumper barked, "They aren't the wolves they were before, they'll kill me, they'll kill you!"

"Besides," Chimed Stormfur, "It's dangerous to go in there without preparing first, we need to think of the kits, and allow the medicine cats to collect herbs in case of injury."

"Then it's settled," said Flamefeather, "We'll travel by day, so the wolves won't attack; and then we'll go to Thunderclan and figure out what to do."

**Part 2**

Birchpaw lead the group through the thik trees and toward Thunderclan camp, he could already smell the fresh-kill pile and couldn't wait to be home.Birchpaw sighted Spiderleg, looking bored out of his mind as he guarded the camp entrance. Spiderleg's ears perked up when the group appeared.

"Birchpaw! You're alive?"

Graystripe walked forward, "Spiderpaw? Little Spiderpaw?"

"Hey, that's SpiderLEG now! And where have YOU been?"

"Now, THAT'S a long story."

"Well, come on, all of you!"

Spiderleg led them into the camp. Meows of delight and welcome greeted them as each cat and wolf strolled into the stone-covered Thunderclan camp. Graystripe was wecomed with opened paws, even Dustpelt didn't seem to mind that he would soon be losing his position as deputy. Cinderpelt looked at the three kits, and then back to Graystripe, "Who's kits are these?"

"They're mine." Said Ravenpaw hesitentaly, "I'm sorry, Cinderpelt. They're mother was Feathertail and I couldn't bear to leave them. Please, we all must speak with Firestar."

Cinderpelt sighed, "Ravenpaw, I- Firestar is ill. He lost a life last night."

"I know!" Birchpaw mewed.

"You know? How could you-"

"There's no time to explain, Starclan told me, that's all you need to know. But we have to see him now!"

Cinderpelt nodded. Cody, Graystripe, Ravenpaw, and Birchpaw followed her into the Medicine cat's den. Leafpool was watching a fuzzy red figure that was sleeping in one of the sandy burrows. Things were awkwardly silent, Leafpool looked tired and sad. Finally Graystripe spoke, "May I stay here?"

Cinderpelt nodded, "Of course."

**Part 2, Part 2. But for now, let's call it Part 3 . . .**

Nobody really figured out what happened in the medicine cat's den that night. All anybody knew was that they were awakened by Firestar the next day.

"Will all cats capible of catching their own prey gather before the Highledge for a clan meeting."

As annoyed as Birchpaw was from being wakened from a comfy sleep in the apprestice den, he was excited to hear the healthy voice of Firestar. He ran out to see the wolves looking at Firestar from a nearby ledge, with the exception of Addertail, who was watching the kits with Cody.

"Last night, I am proud to say that some old friends returned to us. And I'm pretty sure that Birchpaw has an amazing tale to tell."

Birchpaw became excited as cat and wolf eyes turned to him, he explained how he, Crowfeather and Addertail set off to find Graystripe, leaving out no detail. How The Tribe if Hidden Shodows found Graystripe and the wolves, Feathertail and Ravenpaw's kits, Cody's wish to become a den-mother, and Smokejumper's story. It seemed almosat awkward, spilling his guts like that, and he was more than releived when he finished and Firestar began his speech.

"Graystripe explained this to me, also; and I think it is time that we accept two new clan members. Ravenpaw, step forward."

Ravenpaw's shaking legs took him forward to greet Firestar at the ledge, "I am satisfied that Ravenpaw is ready to become a warrior. So, I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and has proven himself loyal many times, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He looked down at Ravenpaw and continued, "Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Ravenpaw said confidently.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Raventalon. Starclan honors your courage and your kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The cats around were silent at first, until five certain wolves gave out a long howl.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEENTAAAAALOOOOON!"

"Raventalon, Raventalon!" Soon the whole clan joined in. All of the cats that had been on the journey came forward to congradulate him, Addertail stumbled forward and gave Raventalon a rather slobbery lick.

Firestar siglaled for silence and continued, "But there is one other who wishes to join our ranks. A new position in the clans is about to be established. I do not know how to perform the ritual of a Den-mother, so I ask Addertail to step forward."

Addertail would be sweating if he had sweat glands, "M-me?"

Firestar nodded and stepped down from the Highledge. Addertail scrambled up and managed to balance as he began.

"Cody, please step forward." Cody approached and looked at him kindly as he began, "Starclan, look upon this queen, she is kind and loving, and has earned a new rank in the . . . clan."(You could tell he was having to paraphrase a bit)"Cody, your duty may be more important than any other, you must care for tomorrows warriors. Do you promise to always serve your clan and not only teach, but to learn from the kits that you will care for?"

"I do!" Cody sounded honored and excited at the same time.

"Then with Starclan as my witness I give you your warrior name as well as your new position in the clans. Henceforth, you shall be known as Peacekeeper, Den-mother of Thunderclan."

Peacekeeper was bursting with pride, and even the cats seemed to howl the names, "RRAAAAAAVEEEEEEENTAAAAAALOOOOON, PEEEEAAACEKEEEPEEER! RRAAAAAAVEEEEEEENTAAAAAALOOOOON, PEEEEAAACEKEEEPEEER!"

**See, Rrenwolf, would I lie to you? There's your name, right there!**

**PLEASE visit my forum, it's under Warriors, and it's called "The Tribe of Hidden Shadows" if you look under the topic "My Best Friend's a Wolf", I have answered your questions there, and you can post any questions there which I will answer (I try to check my forum daily, so expect quick answeres ;))**


	12. Losing Larchkit again

Birchpaw was with Feathertail and Coyote, they were looking out on the lake. It was night, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. He had never seen the stars shining so brightly. He turned to them, and asked, "Now what? I know that the clans cannot beat a full pack of wolves, what are we to do?"

Coyote smiled, "Sometimes to win, you must be beaten."

"That's ridiculous!" he yowled, "You just want ThunderClan to march in there and get captured?"

"Birchpaw," said Feathertail, "Has StarClan ever steered you wrong?"

Birchpaw was puzzled for a moment, "Oh, I see. You mean we have to attack them from the inside? Go to their camp and pretend to be helpless and then . . . BAM!"

Feathertail and Coyotemoon nodded at the same time as the dream faded and Birchpaw was back in camp. He noticed a sudden comotion and scrambled outside to see several warriors preparing to leave. Birchpaw looked up to notice that the wolves had hunted down a small deer and were carrying it towards the camp entrance.

"What's going on?" He asked Raventalon.

"It's the full moon."

Birchpaw had completely forgotten about the gathering! He paniced, fully aware that he needed to go and tell the clans of his dream. Raventalon sensed the young apprentices' feeling and re-assured him, "Firestar already said you could come. And I forgot to tell you that Sormfur left last night."

"That's no surprise, he probably needs to get back home."

Firestar signaled for them to move out. Birchpaw noticed that Peacekeeper was staying back with the kits, but the wolves were coming.

They arrived at Starland after the other three clans. Smokejumper sat the deer down in the middle of the clearing as the clan leaders prepared to address them.

Blackstar began, "Cats of all clans, we have all recently received news of trouble in the wolf packs. If we do not help, it will spell trouble for all of the forest's residents."

"I say we lead an attack!" Yowled Leopardatar.

"That is not your decision!" countered Onestar, "We need to formulate a plan."

Cats began to argue over who was right, Birchpaw looked over to Smokejumper, who nodded in understanding, and gave out howling, "QUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEET!"

Silence fell over the island as she spoke after a pause, "We will get nowhere arguing like this! Blackstar, you're right! The packs will probably attack soon. Leopardstar, we have to attack, but we can't just rush in unprepared!"

Arguing fell over the clearing again, and Birchpaw found himself developing a headache. He turned tail and ran accros the fallen tree and back to shore.

"Birchpaw!" Birchpaw turned to see Addertail acampering over, "Birchpaw, wait!"

Addertail ran up and sat down next to him. Birchpaw let out a yowl of frustration, "How are we supposed to save the clans? The clans won't even stop arguing!"

Addertail shrugged, "Maybe . . nope, I got nothing."

Birchpaw sighed. He heard rapid footsteps on his left, and before he could say somthing, there was an excrutiating pain in his side! He rolled onto the ground and looked up to see Cougarcreek of Lightningpack standing over him, with Juniperear of Swiftpack fighting Addertail not far off! Smokejumper was right, this wasn't really Juniperear and Cougarcreek, they were somebody else! There was no real way to describe it, but it was true! Addertail was tossed next to Birchpaw as the Not-Juniperear creature walked over.

"**GET UP!**" the Not-Cougarcreek demanded, "**YOU'RE COMING WITH US!**"

With no other choices, Birchpaw and Addertail left with the two wolves while the island was attacked.

**Part 2**

Birchpaw had never been this far into Waterpack's territory before. He was lead all the way to the back of the territorty, where he knew there was a mountain. They entered into a large clearing where there were several caves in the sides of the rocky cliff. Wolves that were once friendly allies looked down from the cliffs with strange eyes. In the center of the clearing stood what was formerly the 4 leaders of the packs: Snowmoon, Shadowmoon, Lilymoon, and Rougemoon. Not- Rougemoon approached.

"**I have been waiting for this day since Dustpelt betrayed me.**"

Birchpaw hissed, "When was my father ever even on your side?"

"**Tsk, tsk. You still haven't figured it out? Our souls . . . cursed to wander the earth. There is no room in the skies for us. Ah, Bone, good job.**"

Birchpaw turned around to see a wolf, or what would have been one, from Waterpack named Oakeye leading four clans of prisoner cats into the camp. Smokejumper and Flametail were in the back. Birchpaw shivered as he realized what could have happened to Flamefeather and Silvertail. The Not-Oakeye scanned the cats and nosed one away from the group, it was Dustpelt.

The Not-Rougemoon smiled as Dustpelt was forced to approach him, "**You could have had such a good life with me, we could have ruled the forest, with you at my side as my deputy.**"

Dustpelt looked terrified, as if somthing he thought was gone had come back to haunt him. Finally it seemed as if he gathered up enough courage to yowl, "I AM NOT LOYAL TO YOU, TIGERSTAR!"

_**End of chapter. Okay, just kidding :). That would be a great cliffhanger, though!**_

"**Oh, but you were once. And you still are if you want your son to live.**"

"No!" Birchpaw lept to the defence of his father, "You're lying! Dustpelt would never follow a murderer like Tigerstar! Tell him, Dustpelt!"

"**Yes, tell me, Dustpelt.**"

Dustpelt was shaking with fear, "Don't listen to him, Birchpaw! I'm loyal to Thunderclan alone!"

Not-Lilymoon approached, "**Tigerstar, we're wasting time, kill them!**"

"NO!" cried Birchpaw, "Liars! You're all lying!"

Not even awar of what he was doing, Birchpaw lept up at Not-Lilymoon! Rather than landing on her, Birchpaw went right through her chest! Lilymoon collapsed, he had pinned down a transparent cat that was dead.

"Mudclaw!"

"**You little-**" he dissapeared before the sentence was finished. Suddenly, Birchpaw knew, "Attack them!" he yelled as he turned to his allies, "They aren't invincible!"

Directly on cue, the cats scattered! Firestar and Tawnypelt clung onto Not-Shadomoon's haunches, he snapped, unable to reach either of them! Addertail struggled with a wolf twice his size! Addertail sank his teeth into the wolfs front leg, knocking it down! Birchpaw ran up and scratched his claws along it's belly! Finally another transparent cat emerged, hissed, and dissapeared.

Suddenly, two wolves came charging after them! Addertail countered in time, but Birchpaw sighted them too late!

WHAM one of wolves crashed into him, bowling him accross the clearing! WHAM there was a horrible pain in his stomach WHAM Firestar . . . and Ashfur were injured WHAM no, they were losing the battle WHAM things were becoming dark WHAM everything . . . dark.

. . . Goodbye.

**Part 3**

Birchpaw was in a strange clearing. There was this wonderful sent of mint mixed with nectar drifting in the air. A beautiful stream was in front of him, only two fox-length wide. He was surrounded by fragrant flowers and tall trees. The sun was shining but it wasn't too hot, just the right temperature on a perfectly cloudless day. The water was so inviting, and the opposite bank had such wonderful smell coming from it.

He wanted . . . he wanted to take a dip in the water.

"No, Birchpaw!"

It was . . . it was Larchkit, on the opposite side of the bank. So many seasons . . . was Birchpaw's sister there, too? One way to find out . . .

"STOP!"

Stop? But Larchkit, don't you want to see me?

"No, Birchpaw! It isn't your time!"

My . . . time?

"My life ended a long time ago, yours is just begining!"

Of course!

No . . . Birchpaw couldn't leave!

"Larchkit, what do I-"

"Run! Run and help your friends, never look back! Never!"

Birchpaw turned and ran, the further he ran away from that stream, the closer he came to the real world.

**_I would have given you a better cliffhanger, but I didn't want you to get the impression that I had killed off Birchpaw. I HATE it when authors kill of the main characters and I would NEVER do that to my readers!_**

**_NOTE: I just finished Twilight and I didn't like the ending, so I am not changing anything in the story._**

* * *

**_Dear Warriorfreak-_**

**_I take my critisizms along with everything else in my stories. If the things in my story REALLY bug you, I'll fix them. Just go to my forum and tell me._**

* * *

**_Thanks, everyone, you've been great _**


	13. Fin

**_For the sake of keeping you in suspence, and just because I'm plain mean, this chapter is told from Addertail's point of view_**

"B-Birchpaw?"

Addertail gently nosed the limp Birchpaw, but no response came from him, "No," He whined, "you can't leave, not after all we've been through. Birchpaw?"

Addertail was deaf to the sounds of battle that surrounded him. He layed down and rested his head on Birchpaw's flank, closing his eyes, pretending that his best friend was just sleeping.

"He's still alive."

Addertail raised his head to see a fluffy black she-cat standing next to him, "He's alive." She repeted, "See his belly?" He looked dowm, Birchpaw's flank was steadly rising and falling. **_HA! Scared you, huh?_**

"Thank you!" Addertail yelped, overcome with joy.

"No need, I didn't save him."

"Who are you?" Addertail asked, cocking his head, "You don't smell like any of the clans."

The black cat flicked her tail towards the edge of the clearing; Addertail had been too distracted to notice the new stream of cats pouring into the clearing! Stormfur, Leafstar, and Stoneteller were in the lead, backed up by Silverdancer and Flamefeather! They hadn't dissapeared, they had gone for help!

"I am Rougefang," The black cat continued, "The two tribes were seperated for countless seasons, until a week ago, when Stoneteller received a sign from The Tribe of Endless Hunting. Both tribes knew that there was trouble to be had, so we set out on a patrol here, and met Stormfur on the way."

Addertail was so grateful, even if Rougefang hadn't saved Birchpaw, she was there when he was revived. He looked down at his friends limp body.

Please . . . keep breathing.

Addertail turned and ran. He knew exactly which wolf had hurt Birchpaw.

"Tigerstar, come here, you worthless coward!" He howled towards not-Rougemoon. Not-Rougemoon chuckled deeply as he slowly turned and made eye-contact with Addertail, "**So, little clever one, not only have you heard of me, but you know who I am.**"

"Yeah, I've heard of you all right, and I know you're just a big coward."

"**_Coward_? Would a _coward _be this genius?**"

"No, a coward would hide behind his followers, picking off one who oppose you one by one rather than taking them on himself!"

Not-Rougemoon growled, the fur on his tail bristling as Addertail mimicked the behavior. The whole clearing, wolves included, fell silent. Not-Rougemoon lunged at Addertail's neck as Addertail bit down on his attacker's ear. The possesed Rougemoon licked the blood from his chaps and smiled.

Of course, Addertail realized, if I kill him, I'll be killing Rougemoon, too!

Addertail looked into those eyes, those evil, terrible eyes.

"**Yes, give in to the darkness.**" The evil creature growled, "**Be wise and surrender.**"

And then, Addertail said somthing that he never expected to say . . .

"NO!" He screamed, jerking his eyes away, "NEVER! Come out here and fight me like a Warrior!"

The body of Rougemoon went limp, and a transparent tabby with massive claws emerged. An evil glint shined in Tigerstars horrible, yellow eyes as he lept into Birchpaw's body.

Tigerstar rose in his newfound body, the warm, green eyes of Birchpaw gone forever.

"**Now, try and attack me. **NO! **What?**" Tigerstar rolled onto the ground, as if possesed, hissing and spitting as the spirit of Birchpaw rose, "Addertail's right, you're nothing but a whimpy coward! **Stop pestering me, kitten, you'll just make it more painful!**"

Birchpaw rose, a new confidence swelling inside of him, "I-AM-NOT-A-KITTEN!" With that, the ghostly spirit of Tigerstar immerged and vanishe in whisps of smoke: forever.

**Les Grande Finale**

Birch_heart_, it was his first gathering as Birch_heart._ Birchheart scanned the island and sighted his best friend, Adder_venom_. They would talk, but not just yet.

He had found out many things sinse the battle. After banishment, Tigerstar swore his revenge on Dustpelt, which they now realized involved Birchpaw before he was even born. Restless souls never stop, I suppose, but the wolves recovered after a rather long headache. But there was one thing Birchheart was still curious about as he approached Graystripe, "Graystripe, how did you and Peacekeeper find the Tribe of Hidden Shadows?"

**_But that's a tale for another day . . ._**

**_Fin_**


End file.
